


Smoke Under Water

by killingaesthetic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Drug Use, Forced Submission, Fred Weasley Lives, Gay Sex, Light Dom/sub, Love Potion/Spell, Multi, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 16:10:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15123104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killingaesthetic/pseuds/killingaesthetic
Summary: Lee Jordan's sexual fantasy is to dominate a pair of twins. The Weasley twins are more than willing, but things don't go quite according to Lee's plan.





	Smoke Under Water

Lee Jordan let out a lungful of smoke through pursed lips. For a dazzling second, it seemed to positively shimmer under the orange glow of embers clinging to the end of the joint. Fred and George Weasley had enchanted the smoke to change colors, so the multi-colored cloud surrounded Lee’s head like a rainbow crown. 

“Nice one!” Fred Weasley complimented, patting Lee on the back.

“Thanks,” Lee replied, with a short giggle. The joint exchanged hands, and he leaned against the wall, a dazed smile on his face.

As Fred took his own toke, George Weasley decided to start the kind of conversation one only had when it was significantly late or one was significantly wasted. 

Considering both were true, George asked, “Gentlemen, what’s one thing you’ve always wanted to do in the bedroom?”

“A threesome with a sexy pair of twins,” Lee quickly chimed in.

It was dark in the room- too dark to even really see your own hand in front of your face. However, the dreamy grin that was plastered on Lee Jordan’s face glowed in the dark. If the Weasley twins were sitting across the room they could’ve seen that smile as clear as any star in the night sky.

Fred exhaled with a half laugh, half cough. “We didn’t know you felt that way about us,” he joked in between giggles.

“Why didn’t you just tell us?” George chimed in, “We’ve been for hire for a long time.” 

“You pricks wish I wanted you. I have much higher standards, thank you very much-” 

Lee’s words were caught in between the stale parting of his lips when Fred used his forefingers to lift Lee’s chin. Lee’s eyes were always dark, a sort of burnt umber; but under the gaze of Fred, they had this odd glint, like the sky at dusk. Fred’s thoughts were suddenly immobile, was stuck somewhere between the warm skin his hand touched and those eyes. 

The spell was broken by a laugh from George. Soon, they were all doubled over, giggling and gasping for air when they weren’t even really sure what they were laughing at. 

When their laughter had died down, and the joint had exchanged hands, George asked, “Why do you wanna get shagged by a pair of twins, then?” 

“I want to shag a pair of twins, there’s a difference,” Lee interjected. 

“Yeah yeah, we get it Lee, you’re a big, imposing, masculine man and all women simply quiver at-” Fred began.

“As I was saying, George, I want to fuck a pair of twins. It sounds like brilliant overstimulation, like that time I got hit in the head with a Quaffle and I was seeing double for a few days. I guess there’s something arousing in two women submitting completely to my control. You get it, gentlemen,” Lee continued, wistfully. 

“Are you sure they wouldn’t be controlling you?” Fred teased. 

“Freddie’s got a point,” George agreed, “Power in numbers!”

Lee just laughed along. “I could get any woman to submit to me. Except maybe your sister. She’s terrifying.”

Fred raised a teasing eyebrow at Lee. After a quick glance to George, which seemed to supernaturally communicate a million things at once, he said, “We think you’re all talk, and no walk, big guy.”

“All bark and no bite,” George added. 

“A sheep in wolf’s clothing,” Fred continued.

“All sizzle and no steak.”

“All show, no go.”

“Are you questioning my masculinity?” Lee asked, wearing a fake pout. 

“Oh, no,” Fred quickly disagreed, “We know you’re a fine hunk o’ love under those robes.”

“We just think you’re a big talker. I’d bet my last Galleon if you somehow managed to charm yourself into a twin’s bedroom, they’d have you on your knees begging for more before the sun had even set. Any pair.”

“Even you guys?” Lee asked. 

“Oh, baby,” George said with a theatrical wink, placing his hand on Lee’s chest, “Especially us.” 

In that moment, Lee had this feeling he knew he wasn’t supposed to experience in a smoke filled room with two guys who had never said a serious thing in their entire lives. He couldn’t explain it, but George’s hazel eyes seemed to pierce his skin, like he was on the receiving end of a funny feeling jinx. It made his stomach drop to his shoes; it made his heart beat way too fast.

Lee shook it off. It was just late. 

With a chuckle, he replied, “I’d like to see you guys try and control me,” he stood up, stretching and yawning, “I’ve exceeded my visit, gentlemen. Same time, same place, next week.”

With a few parting farewells, Lee exited through the bedroom door. His heart didn’t properly slow down until he was well off the premises. 

As Lee left, Fred let out a slow puff of smoke, transfixed as it danced itself into nothingness. He then turned to George, a lazy grin smeared on his face, like marmalade.  
“We need to knock that boy down a peg.”

“He’ll fold like a card,” George agreed, grinning back.

***

Fred and George Weasley had a plan. They never said it explicitly, in words, but communicated it in their supernatural twin way- with smirks and winks and half second glances whenever Lee Jordan was in the room. By the time Friday evening of the following week rolled around, they had every last implicit detail figured out. 

Diagon Alley was nearly empty by midnight, occupied only by young witches and wizards looking for a good time. The narrow, cobbled stretch of road Lee was walking down was lit by street lights that never burnt out. He walked straight down the middle as he made his way to Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes, humming a merry tune. The conversation and subsequent emotions he felt last week were completely off his mind. Without even bothering to knock, he entered the joke shop, walked past the darkened showroom, and entered Fred and George’s upstairs flat. 

“Gentlemen! The life of the party has arrived!” Lee exclaimed, carelessly kicking his shoes off.

Fred soon sauntered in from the bedroom, leaning against the entry way. He was wearing nothing but sweatpants, riding low. Lee couldn’t help but admire how casually he carried himself about. He had this effortless beauty about him, written in the light smirk on his lips and the messiness of orange hair. Eyes traveling down Fred’s stocky frame, Lee noticed the line of hair trailing down from his belly button was just as bright orange as the hair on his head.

After a few beats of silence, of allowing Lee to do all the staring he wanted to do, Fred replied, “I’m afraid it’s all business tonight.” 

It was all of the sudden extremely hard to keep his cool under the intense gaze of Fred’s hazel eyes. Lee had to take a deep breath before he could even think about replying. 

“Oh yeah?” he said finally, prompting Fred to continue. 

“Yeah,” Fred nodded, smirk growing wider, “Ever since we took our love potions off the shelves, we’ve been getting complaints. So George and I thought of a way to make a more ethical and a hell of a lot more fun love potion. George is actually in the bedroom right now, making our few final touches to it. We want to test it on you.”

“What’s it supposed to do?” Lee asked.

“Well, the main issue with traditional love potions is that it intoxicates the receiver of it with passion for the giver of it, regardless how the receiver truly feels about the person. That’s dangerous fucking magic, because anyone who wields the potion can essentially take advantage of the person they give it to. The idea behind this potion is to intoxicate the receiver of it with passion for a person they already love. If that love is clouded by other feelings of hesitance or shame, this potion would clear those clouds away. We’re thinking about marketing it to older couples, to enhance their passion in the bedroom. So it’s more of a back room item than a joke item. We just want to test it on you, so we can both carefully observe you and make sure it’s mild enough the drinker of the potion isn’t so intoxicated they’ll go after love in any form if the other party isn’t willing.” 

Lee carefully listened to Fred’s explanation, periodically nodding in understanding. When Fred was done speaking, Lee said, “Alright, I’ll be your guinea pig. I’m warning you, though, I don’t love anyone.”

Fred scoffed, “That’s nonsense. Everybody loves somebody.”

“Whatever,” Lee shrugged, “I guess we’ll see what happens when I drink the damn potion.”

“That’s the spirit!” Fred encouraged, patting him on the back. Together, they walked to the bedroom. 

***

The first thing Lee noticed when he walked into the room was George. It was hard not too, considering George was even more dressed down than Fred. He was just wearing an open robe and boxers, which highlighted the outline of his bulge. Lee briefly couldn’t help but wonder if Fred and George’s dicks were the same size.

The next thing he noticed was a glass vial in George’s hand, containing a fizzy, electric pink substance. 

“Has the subject been briefed?” George asked. 

“I have, mate,” Lee confirmed. 

“Wonderful,” George replied, pressing the vial to his pursed lips, “A swallow should do. Are you ready?”

Lee nodded. George tipped the vial. 

Lee closed his eyes as he took the dictated swallow. It went down as smooth as water, and it didn’t taste much stronger than water either. Lee only felt a faint tingling as the magic spread throughout his bloodstream.

“How do you feel?” George asked. 

Lee realized he hadn’t opened his eyes yet. He did so, looking over to George to answer his question. He was about to tell him about the lack of effect, but before the words even left his lips, something changed.

Images, tinted with passion, cut through his vision, making him temporarily blind. He could see flashes of bright red hair. Pink lips, stretched into a grin. Hazel eyes. Memories of last week, with the film of smoke removed: Fred, tilting his chin upward, gazing right through the plain mask of his features; George’s hand resting gently on his chest, against his heart. And things that hadn’t happened, too: kissing Fred; George with his arms wrapped around Lee; erotic fantasies he could hardly keep up with before they disappeared. 

When consciousness returned to Lee, he was faint and his heart was racing a million miles a minute. However, he soon noticed Fred standing before him, waving a hand in front of his face.

“How do you feel?” Fred asked. 

“I…” Lee started. How did he explain an emotion so strong? It belonged in pictures, not words. It belonged in actions.

He placed a hand on Fred’s face, his breathing heavy. There was this unsurmountable rush of adrenaline rushing through him, ten times stronger than anything he had ever experienced before. 

“I think it worked,” he said finally. 

Lee had kissed plenty of girls before. Yet, when he leaned in and kissed Fred Weasley, it felt brand new. His lips were burning hot- hot as leather sitting out in the sun all day, yet a million times more smooth. They were alive with electricity, too, Lee could almost feel the charge against his skin. Fred gripped him tight, tighter than any girl ever had. It made him feel all kinds of things he couldn’t explain. 

All of the sudden, Fred pushed Lee’s lips away with a forceful action of his hand. Even tighter than before, he gripped Lee’s face by his jawline and tilted it to the side. Another pair of pink lips were waiting for him. Lee kissed George willingly, relishing in the sweetness of them. They were just as soft, just as hot, just as electric.

Lee kissed the two of them until he could barely breathe. It wasn’t until he pulled away, gasping for breath, that he realized the full gravity of what he had done. He had just kissed both of his best friends in a matter of minutes, and damn, did it turn him on. He was completely out of his element, in a supernatural state of being that he never thought he would find himself in. He was like smoke, rolling under water.

“I thought you had higher standards,” Fred teased.

“Freddie’s right. I distinctly remember you calling us pricks. You didn’t kiss me like you thought I was a prick,” George added on.

Lee Jordan grinned at the Weasley twins, a dazed look on his face. “You’re just the hottest twins I could find in Diagon Alley,” he shrugged. 

“That can’t be all you feel,” George leered. 

Fred stepped forward, pressing against his side. Lee could feel the distinct outline of Fred’s bulge through the fabric of his trousers. Fred littered kisses down his jawline, to his neck. Lee’s breath couldn’t help but hitch when Fred bit down and roughly sucked on a tender patch of skin.

Fred then brought his lips right against Lee’s ear, and whispered, “You love us, don’t you?”

As much as Lee liked being in control, in that moment, he was too overwhelmed to even respond. 

“You love us somewhere, at least,” Fred continued. 

He placed a hand over Lee’s quick beating heart. “Here, maybe.”

Fred began trailing his hand down Lee’s stomach. It sent shivers through Lee, even through the fabric of his shirt. 

“Or maybe here,” Fred murmured as he groped Lee’s cock through his trousers. 

Immediately, Lee let out a moan. His eyes fell instinctively shut. That’s when Lee realized how bad he had it. He was so aroused, so totally wound up that even the lightest touch sent waves of pleasure circulating through him. 

Through a haze, Lee could hear George ask, “You think he’s ready?”

Lee’s eyes shot open, as curious as he was apprehensive about their plans. Lee glanced to Fred just in time to see him lick his lips, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“Oh, he’s ready,” Fred answered his brother, “I think it’s time to see exactly what he’s hiding under those robes.”

Lee opened his mouth to protest, but no words came out. He really wanted to give in- to just let them strip him and do whatever the pleased to him. That would hurt his pride to much, though. The twins had a point; that night, when Lee was as high as an out of control broomstick, he wouldn’t shut up about his dominating nature. Lee would’ve felt like the hugest git in all of England if he didn’t stay true to his word.

So, somewhat weakly, Lee retorted, “I’m not your doll, Weasley. Maybe I should be undressing you two, instead.” 

Lee reached boldly forward, grasping the waistband of Fred’s sweatpants. Fred merely swatted his hand, and with shame, Lee found himself immediately pulling it back. 

“I think our Lee has a bit of an attitude problem, brother. Do you reckon we should fix it?” George teased, stepping directly behind Lee. 

The hairs on the back of Lee’s neck stood up when he heard George’s continued snickering, just behind him. He had this strange sense of foreboding, like something big was about to happen. 

“You’re right, Georgie,” Fred replied, feigning thoughtfulness, “He’ll be our pet by the end of the night.”

Fred gave George a quick wink. Lee wished he could swivel his head far enough around to see George’s reaction. It didn’t take long for a big thing to happen, though. Suddenly, George grabbed both of Lee’s arms and pinned them behind his back. Lee still couldn’t see George’s face, but if he was asked to guess what it looked like in that moment, he’d figure George was wearing a large grin identical to Fred’s. 

The first thing Lee noted was that George’s grip wasn’t very tight. If he so desired, Lee could’ve easily wrestled out of his hands. Lee also had a feeling George would’ve let go if he objected. The grip was as much of an exit as it was an invitation to more exciting games. If Lee played along, he was sure their grip would get tighter, words tougher. 

Lee decided to play along. They had wrangled him into the position, and he wanted to see if he could get himself out of it with sheer wit. He told himself once he did, he’d fight tooth and nail for his dominance. 

“You pricks might overpower me physically, but I think you’ll find my mind’s a lot slyer than both of yours, combined,” Lee spat, trying to beat the large grin on Fred’s face. 

George’s grip tightened. “I’m not impressed,” he replied.

“Me either,” Fred agreed, “If you were really so sly in the head, you wouldn’t have gotten yourself in this situation.”

“Any person who claims they have an ounce of street smarts should understand a simple lesson, that you, Lee, failed to recall:”

“To not get cornered.”

At that, Fred stepped even closer. Lee could feel Fred’s breath, red hot against the skin of his neck. Not a moment passed before Fred took a section of the dark flesh between his teeth, sucking it tender. Lee lost his composure in spite of himself, gasping out a half moan. Lee wished, in that moment, his hands were free to ground himself, to hold on tight to Fred. However, in the awkward position he was situated in, it was hard to keep his knees from buckling underneath the pressure. 

Lee’s every molecule was screaming at him to give up his pride and give into the overwhelming power of the twins, but he couldn’t, not yet. He felt like he had something to prove. 

With as cocky of a voice as he could muster, Lee challenged, “Is that all you guys got?” He feigned a yawn for extra effect.

Fred stepped back, folding his arms over his chest. His grin just got wider. That wasn’t the effect Lee intended. 

“Well, we were going to take it easy on you,” Fred began. 

“But,” George continued, his grip tightening evermore, “If you think you can handle the heat…”

Lee wanted to say something, but his mouth just wasn’t working. 

Fred cocked his head, stroking his chin in teasing thoughtfulness. “Are you sure, Georgie?” he asked, “He’s been a very disrespectful boy. Maybe we should make him wait, just to teach him how valuable we truly are.”

“Ah, but Freddie! We’ve promised him an earth shattering night. We’d be just as bad as him if we didn’t give it to him.”

“True, true,” Fred conceded, “We do need to teach him some integrity. The way he told it, he’d have us on the bed by now, fucking us raw. But look at him! He’s practically whimpering in your arms!”

George laughed right along with Fred. His laughter was cut short, however, when he pressed his lips against Lee’s ear. 

“Have you given up yet?” he whispered in a way that sent chills down Lee’s spine.  
Lee’s mind was too blank to answer. It seemed that all his blood had rushed from his brain to other areas, because though Lee hated to admit it, the twins were excellent at foreplay. Physical evidence of their mastery was presented in Lee’s erection, which was throbbing in desperation, waiting for something to happen.

Fred grabbed Lee’s chin, forcefully tilting it upward to meet his eyes.

“Who’s in control here?” Fred demanded. 

Fred’s eyes were like smooth steel with a cutting edge sharper than that of one of those Muggle surgeon’s blades. Under that gaze, there was one true answer to Lee. 

“You are.” 

“That’s right,” Fred praised, releasing him from his stone grip. 

George let him go too, but Lee could still feel his presence looming behind him, ready to keep him in line.

“You’re a good boy,” George cooed in Lee’s ear. 

“I think he’d be an even better boy without these pesky clothes on,” Fred suggested, undoing the silver fastenings of Lee’s robes. 

“That’s an interesting theory, Freddie. Let’s test it out!”

With a devilish grin, Fred ripped open the front of Lee’s robes. Underneath, Lee was wearing his trousers and a tight white shirt. Fred couldn’t help but stop to admire the way the thin fabric clung to the lean muscles of Lee’s chest. George pulled the robe the rest of the way off for him. 

Lee was glad when George pulled off his robes. Sure, he was more exposed than ever now (especially the bulge, prominent in his trousers), but he was hot. He wasn’t sure if it was a side effect of the potion or if the twins just needed a good old fashioned fan, but already, Lee could feels beads of perspiration clinging to his forehead. 

“Nervous, are you?” Fred asked, “You look a bit nervous.”

Without waiting for an answer, Fred stepped forward, kissing Lee with sudden fever. Lee couldn’t help but moan against his lips. Meanwhile, George deftly undid Lee’s belt.

Lee was also glad when George removed his belt, because his trousers had grown uncomfortably tight. It was hard to focus on that, however, when Fred was snogging him senseless. It was especially hard to focus when Fred’s hands trailed from Lee’s hips to the hem of his shirt, and when he pulled it over Lee’s head. Faintly, Lee could hear George let out a whistle and feel him give a teasing flick to the nipple piercing that he had gotten a while ago, as a joke.

Then, Fred pulled away. Lee didn’t have but a second to orient himself before George’s lips were latched on his as Fred unzipped his trousers and pulled them down. Fred didn’t stop there, though. With a clinical quickness, he yanked down Lee’s boxers, leaving them to pool at Lee’s feet. Lee blushed furiously at the sudden exposure.

George pulled away, but a lazy grin overtook his face as he traced a teasing hand up the length of Lee’s cock. Lee took a sharp intake of breath at the sudden touch. 

“Freddie, would you look at that? You know how he’s always teasing us about being bigger than us? I think that might be one thing he’s told the truth about,” George commented. 

“Too bad it won’t be at much use tonight, because we need to teach him it’s not the size of the package that matters, but what a man does with it,” Fred replied.

Lee swallowed, trying to put himself at ease. “That’s easy for you to say, Weasley,” he chimed in, “Word is, both of you have quite the pecker in your pocket.”

“Perhaps we should see for ourselves,” George suggested, discarding the open robe he had been wearing.

“For science, of course,” Fred added.

Lee wasn’t sure where to look first. He was glad he trained his eyes on George though, because not a moment later, George pulled his boxers down. 

The sight of George’s cock sent new waves of arousal throughout Lee. It was perfectly pink, average and length but impressive in girth; it added considerably to George’s profile. He longed to touch George’s cock, to please him, but he restrained to see what Fred had to offer. Afterall, if Fred’s cock was anywhere near the size of George’s, Lee was in for quite the evening. 

Once Fred made sure Lee’s eyes were on him, he slowly removed the loosely hanging sweatpants. The sight underneath was just as arousing as George’s cock, but far more shocking.

Fred was scantily clad in sheer lace panties, that highlighted his erect cock wonderfully.

“You look pretty in those,” Lee complimented. 

George looked over, nodding, “You pulled out all the stops, Freddie!” he agreed with a low whistle, “I really like those. Do you think they’d look good on me?”

“I dunno, I don’t think you have the right body for them,” Fred joked.

George twisted his face into a fake pout. “You’re probably right,” he sighed. 

“I think, however,” Fred began, grinning at Lee, “Our little pet might like them better off. Do you agree?”

“Oh certainly,” George agreed, “He’s shown himself to be quite the needy little slut.”

Fred’s smirk grew wider at his brother’s words. “Do you want them off, slut?”

The word ‘yes’ came out of Lee’s lips as naturally as breathing air. 

“On your knees,” Fred ordered. 

Lee was quick to obey, coming to a kneel in front of Fred. Fred’s panties were in his direct line of vision, and the simple sight of them made arousal twist in Lee’s stomach in a way he didn’t understand. 

“Take them off.”

When Lee reached up, to pull them down, Fred chided him, “No hands!” 

In a bewildered state, Lee quickly retracted his hands. He simply didn’t understand what Fred was asking of him. It didn’t dawn on him until he looked up at the Weasley twins, to see them wearing their usual toothy grins. He’d have to use his mouth, he quickly realized. 

Lee was amazed Fred could even think of something so erotic, yet so equally humiliating. As he leaned his head forward, Lee couldn’t help but compare himself to a docile dog, trained to follow his master’s every whim. When he grabbed the hem of Fred’s panties with his front teeth, his mouth was mere centimeters from Fred’s cock.

It was quite the visual, to watch Fred’s cock spring free from the fabric when he pulled it down far enough. Lee quickly noted, as he admired, the twin’s dicks were equally impressive. 

“You’re a good pet,” Fred praised, beaming down at him. 

Lee couldn’t focus on much, with Fred’s cock unrestrained before his eyes. He simply couldn’t resist taking it carefully between his lips, swirling his tongue around the tip of it. Lee was relieved when his actions were met with a low moan. That encouraged him to take more of Fred’s cock, coating the shaft of it with saliva. 

When Lee glanced up at Fred, he was pleased to see he was making Fred fall apart. Fred’s eyes were closed, lips agape; he even threaded his fingers through Lee’s dreadlocks, holding on tight to ground himself. It took him a minute to regain his composure.

When he finally did, however, he forced Lee off of him.

“Show George what those pretty little lips can do, pet,” he commanded, in a low growl.

Fred stepped aside, and George shuffled into Lee’s eyesight. Lee was just as happy to please George. 

After a minute of teasing George with his tongue, George yanked him away, somewhat painfully by the ear. Lee wanted to make a tongue in cheek comment about George forgetting what it feels like to have an ear, but he managed to keep it to himself. 

“You’re really good,” George praised, “And as much as I love to stand here all night as you put that mouth to work, that wouldn’t be very fair to you.”

Fred stepped behind him and put his hands on Lee’s shoulder. “We live to serve, after all,” he added. 

“Exactly! We want you to have a good time too. Do you want that?” George continued. 

Lee nodded. 

“Then just listen to us, and it’ll be an agreeable evening! Alright?”

“I can do that,” Lee confirmed. 

“Good,” George said, patting him on the head, “Now get on the bed, on all fours, like the good little pet you are.” 

Lee was quick to oblige, even though the position left him completely exposed. Even though he tried not to notice it, he couldn’t help but be hyper aware of the twin’s gaze on him, examining his ass and the muscles of his back. 

George was next to clamor the bed. He positioned himself on his knees in front of Lee, which gave Lee clear access to his cock. 

As Lee eyed his wide member, George encouraged, “Go on. I know you want a taste.” 

So, Lee picked up the blowjob where he left off. He slicked the long shaft and teased his testicles, keeping his eyes trained on George. Lee could feel Fred get on the bed behind him, but he didn’t stop.

Fred leaned forward. The way his torso pressed against Lee’s back and his cock against Lee’s ass made his heart want to leap from his very chest, but he still didn’t stop. 

“I’m going to fuck you raw, Jordan. Is that okay?” Fred whispered in his ear.

That made Lee stop in his tracks. Slowly, he nodded. 

Fred left, presumably to grab the lube and condom he required. 

Lee began to pick the task back up, but George stopped him with a particularly piercing stare. 

“Don’t you dare stop again. Do you understand?”

Lee nodded. He marveled at the way George’s face could turn hard as stone if he wanted it to. 

“I don’t care how much Fred tries to distract you. If you stop, even for a second, there’s a punishment in order. Do you understand?”

Lee nodded again. It was hard to do anything but nod, under that intense gaze.

His stone expression faded as a glint of mischief overtook his eyes, and the corners of his mouth turned upward. “You’re a good pet,” George praised. 

That encouraged Lee to keep going, with more fever than before. He didn’t want to disappoint George. 

Fred soon returned. Lee could faintly hear the tearing of a condom package, and the opening and closing of a bottle of lube. He could feel Fred climb on the bed behind him, and feel Fred place a hand on his hip. 

Despite all of that, however, Lee was not prepared for it when Fred slipped a lubed finger past his entrance. Looking back on the night, Lee was unsure how he had been able to continue to please George. 

Lee had done anal penetration before. It was something him and a nice girl he met at a party had done for a bit of kinky fun. No matter how much he reflected back on the experience, though, he hadn’t been able to prepare himself for the alien sensation of a lube coated finger. Fred continual pushed it further in.

The strange sensation was worth it when Fred’s index finger was able to stroke against his prostate. Lee couldn’t help but moan around George’s cock.

“Remember what I said,” George growled in Lee’s ear.

That spurred Lee on pick up the pace, even as Fred retracted his index finger and pushed a second one in. Fred scissored his fingers inside of Lee, encouraged by his moans. It was quite the delightful imagery, in fact, to watch Lee try to keep himself together as he sucked the other’s cock. 

“You’re doing great, slut,” Fred encouraged Lee. He removed his fingers once he had stretched Lee out to his liking.

Without much warning, Fred pushed the tip of his heavily lubed cock past Lee’s throbbing entrance. Lee’s lips clamped hard around George’s shaft. He was luckily able to stop himself from biting down, because if he hadn’t, it would’ve been a very awkward trip to St. Mungo’s. 

Fred continued to push further in, allowing himself to freely moan. Lee was glad Fred had prepared him with his fingers, although the girth of his cock was much wider. The sensation was painful at first, but he stayed focused the best he could, because he knew it would it would give way to pleasure soon. 

Lee focused on developing a steady rhythm with George. His work did seem to be paying on. George had a far off grin on his face as he looked down at Lee, and he was holding onto a handful of Lee’s dreadlocks for dear life. 

Then, all of the sudden, Fred’s cock pushed the rest of the way in. Lee almost choked when Fred hit his prostate. He moaned loudly against George’s cock, almost losing himself in the sensation. 

Fred pulled back and thrust slowly back in. Lee couldn’t help but time his movements around George’s cock with Fred’s thrusts. 

Fred didn’t go easy on him for long, though. Once he had made sure Lee was comfortable, he decided to push him to his limits. He thrust hard and fast, clutching at Lee’s hips in a way that would leave a mark. 

George was impressed by Lee’s skill. Although he was mostly focused on what Lee was doing, it was hard not to notice the rampant rate that his brother was pounding Lee at. In fact, it shook the bed. Despite that, however, Lee was doing great. He moved his lips along his shaft, taking breaks to please his other sensitive areas. George marveled at how soon he was brought to the edge of an orgasm. 

“F-fuck, Lee! I’m so fucking close!” he warned, in a half moan. 

He decided to let Lee pull away, if he wanted to. Lee didn’t, however. He just took as much of George’s cock in his mouth as possible, looking up at him with wide eyes. 

That was a visual George could masturbate to later, he decided as he ejaculated. It was the best damn blowjob he ever had. Even as he orgasmed, twisting and turning in the velvety comfort of pure sensation, he thought about the blowjob. He was definitely thinking about it afterwards, when he clutched the headboard just to keep himself upright. His eyes were closed and a smile was wide on his face, even as he gulped in deep breaths of air. The sound of Lee’s unrestricted moaning was music to his ears. 

Lee was beyond pleased with himself when he made George cum. The sweetness of victory trumped the bitterness of the substance, he decided as he swallowed. He got most of it, though a trickle escaped past his lips. 

Another thing Lee was pleased about was that be could focus solely on the pleasure Fred was providing. He moaned and yelled Fred’s name until his arms could barely hold him up. 

With a cry, Fred soon followed George. 

“You’re such a good little pet,” he moaned as he orgasmed, “Merlin, I fucking love you!”

Fred knew he could never invent a potion that made him feel so good as he felt in that moment. It was euphoria impossible to measure. He clutched Lee tightly, letting incoherent praises of his lover fall loosely from his lip. He fell back a minute later, his breathing labored. 

Lee barely had to touch himself to finish. He fell on his back with a huff, and a few seconds later, he was coming on his stomach. Lee couldn’t remember the last time he had finished so intensely. He felt electrified, like every inch of him was charged with energy beyond even magic. 

“How’d you like riding my broomstick?” Fred whispered teasingly in Lee’s ear.

Lee just grinned, and laughed merrily with him between deep breaths. 

The boys cleaned up with a few cleaning spells. Soon, they were under the covers, laying next to each other. 

“Goodnight, gentlemen,” George said with a yawn. Soon, he was snoring. His orgasm put him to sleep faster than a Christmas turkey. 

Lee instinctively moved closer to Fred. “You still awake?” he asked, over George’s snores.

“I am,” he replied, “Did you have a good night?” 

“It was amazing,” Lee confirmed, wearing a smile Fred couldn’t see in the dark. 

“Good. I’ve got a proposal for you.”

“Oh, Freddie, I didn’t know you felt that way about me. I’d love to marry-”

Fred gave him a playful slap. “Shut up and listen,” he lightly spat.

“You can’t order me around like that all time like that, like that, you know. I have a very dominant personality and-”

“Shut up.”

Lee became quiet.

“That potion isn’t the only back room item we’ve been working on developing. I was thinking, maybe you and I could test some of them out sometime,” Fred suggested, unusually meek.

Lee understood the implication of Fred’s proposal. His heart gave an excited leap in his chest.

“What about George?” he asked.

“Well, he’s got his eyes on a girl, Angelina Johnson, actually...and I don’t know, I just…” Fred trailed off.

It wasn’t often that Fred Weasley was at a loss for words. Lee was flattered.

“I would love to,” Lee said.

Fred grinned his own private smile. He pulled Lee closer. There was a minute of silence, where Fred listened to the gentle hum of Lee breathing.

“I have something else to tell you,” he announced. 

“Hmm?” Lee prompted. His eyelids felt like lead, but he made an effort to keep them open, just to look towards Fred in the dark. 

“The potion wasn’t real. It was just carbonated water, dyed pink,” Fred said. 

“I’d murder you right now, if I didn’t love you,” Lee murmured. 

A few seconds later, he was asleep. Fred fell asleep too, a happy simple still etched into his face.


End file.
